Контрабандист
220px|thumb|Контрабандистка. Контрабандист ( ) - лицо, занимавшееся подпольной перевозкой товаров или людей в обход налоговых или других препятствий. Зачастую товары, перевезённые контрабандой, являлись незаконными или запрещёнными в некоторых секторах. Профессия мини|left|200px|Контрабандистка в эпоху [[Великая галактическая война|Великой галактической войны]] Хотя контрабанда всегда была неотъемлемой частью торговли в Галактической Республике, она переживала настоящий расцвет под строгим контролем Империи. Национализация собственности бывших сепаратистов, включая их огромный торговый флот, значительно повысила спрос на контрабанду. К 3 ПБЯ явление стало настолько распространённым, что имперские офицеры часто закрывали на это глаза. К примеру, адмирал Кендал Оззель, получив разведданные о местонахождении повстанческой базы «Эхо», предположил, что это обыкновенное логово контрабандистов, и склонен был их проигнорировать. Тот факт, что многие контрабандисты поддерживали Восстание, только сильнее запутывал имперцев. Контрабандные товары Наиболее популярными контрабандными товарами были различные виды спайса. Хотя большинство из них являлись психотропными веществами и считались незаконными в Империи, основной целью правительства оказалось не перекрытие потока спайса, а своевременный сбор налогов за его транспортировку и продажу по легальным каналам. Также популярностью пользовалось оружие, поскольку имперские власти строго контролировали эту область для снижения угрозы деятельности преступников и мятежников (к примеру, Альянса повстанцев). Довольно часто контрабандисты перевозили чак-корень, краденые товары и даже чистую воду, которая поставлялась на Рампу II. В экстремальных ситуациях контрабандисты занимались транспортировкой стандартных ресурсов или продуктов питания; например, на Абрегадо-рей они поддержали сепаратистов после того, как новый режим прекратил поставку им продовольствия с целью сломить сопротивление. Некоторые из представителей этой профессии, как Миракс Террик, специализировались на поиске редких, иногда нелегальных товаров или артефактов, и доставке их клиентам, не желавшим использовать «официальные средства». Положение thumb|200px|На многих кораблях имелись [[Контрабандный отсек|тайники для контрабанды.]] Кореллианское происхождение контрабандистов было неким общим стереотипом галактического масштаба. И действительно, среди выходцев этой планеты не было недостатка в контрабандистах, но, помимо них, в данной области фигурировало множество индивидуумов и организаций всех видов и различного планетарного происхождения. Даже члены имперской бюрократии и вооружённых сил содержали собственные контрабандистские организации, в то время как другие контрабандисты (например, принц Ксизор из «Чёрного солнца») являлись важными игроками в законном галактическом бизнесе. Синдикаты вроде «Чёрного солнца» организовали широкую сеть во избежание столкновений с имперскими силами. Другими важными субъектами в нелегальной торговле являлись каджидики хаттов, криминальные организации, базировавшиеся на клановой структуре хаттского общества. Хатты контролировали регион между Средним и Внешним Кольцами, поддерживая его независимость от Галактической Республики, а позже широкую автономию в составе Империи; это позволяло им наниматьпилотов и покупать корабли для осуществления контрабанды с минимумом имперского надзора, одновременно обеспечивая своим пилотам безопасные убежища. Некоторые планеты контролировались хаттами, но номинально числились в имперской сфере влияния. К ним относился Татуин, предоставлявший удобные локации для тайных поставок в имперское пространство без лишних подозрений. Проблемы контрабандистов 200px|left|thumb|[[Миракс Террик]] Контрабандистам необходимо было беспокоиться насчёт атак пиратов и соперников, стремившихся похитить их груз — а значит, им приходилось избегать наиболее анархистских звёздных систем. Кроме того, из-за транспортировки контрабанды они не могли рассчитывать на помощь имперских сил и защиту галактических властей. Большинство контрабандистов научились избегать проблем и модифицировали свои корабли не только ради увеличения грузоподъёмности, но также для ускорения и усиления защиты. Чтобы случайно не столкнуться с имперскими патрулями, они часто использовали короткие и малоизвестные гипермаршруты в обход наиболее сильных имперских регионов. Существовало множество контрабандистских лазеек, и каждый контрабандист обычно выбирал свои. Несмотря на все предосторожности, многие контрабандисты заканчивали свою карьеру в тюрьмах вроде Кесселя или Акрит'тара. Многие были убиты во время побега, а некоторые даже покончили с собой, чтобы избежать ареста и наказания. Известные контрабандисты thumb|150px|[[Тэлон Каррде, лидер одной из крупнейших контрабандистских организаций]] *Ана Блю *Аттон Рэнд *Бом Вимдим *Бустер Террик *БоШек *Кейд Скайуокер *Чубакка *Чордак *Кол Серра *Даш Рендар *Дэвик Канг *Дэни *Дэвис *Эфант Мон *Хан Соло *Хайло Висц *Джэррил *Жорж Кар'дас *Kid DXo'ln *Лэндо Калрисиан *Мара Джейд *Миракс Террик *Платт Окиф *Сэмюэль Томас Гиллеспи *Силусс *Тэлон Каррде *Ти Ва *Вилмар Грарк *Винни *Зин Эфит *Джет Небула Известные корабли контрабандистов *«Бакурианский Клинок» *Beggar's Solace *«Беспинский бандит» *Breathe My Jets *«Эбеновый ястреб» *«Далёкая радуга» *Dusty Duck *«Зелёный чертог» *Grinning Liar », известный контрабандистский фрахтовщик.]] *Hopskip *«Гиперпространственный мародёр» *«Инферно» *«Бесконечность» *«Пламя Джейд» *«Гордость Керна» *«Кьерра» *«Ламбарианский краб» *«Последний шанс» *«Луудрианская звезда» *Mallixer *«Тысячелетний сокол» *«Предвестник» *«Скат-пульсар» *«Кроличья лапа» *Rimrunner *Shelltooth *Spicy Lady *Star Lady *«Звёздная буря» *«Звёздный огонь» *Starlight Intruder *«Звёздный лёд» *Starwayman *«Пророк» *«Странник» *«Дикий Каррде» *XR808g *Auriga Fire *Лёгкий грузовой корабль «XS» Наиболее известные укрытия контрабандистов -контрабандист.]] Кантины и пабы *Бистро Бисса *«Пьяный барабанщик» *Кантина Ло-Бью *Кафе «Расплавление» *Кантина Чалмуна Планеты и другие локации *Абрегадо-рей *Карратос *Форт Нигде *Галл *Миркр *Нар-Шаддаа *Орд-Мантелл *Маршрут Контрабандиста *Тарис *Татуин *Астероиды Вергессо Появления *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' * *''Red Harvest'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * * *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' *''Darth Plagueis'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' * *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' * * * * * *''Rebel Dawn'' * *''The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars: Assault Team'' * * *''Under a Black Sun'' * *''Debts to Pay'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' *''Mission to Lianna'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Choices of One'' *''Rebellion 15: Vector, Part 7'' *''Rebellion 16: Vector, Part 8'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''The Constancia Affair'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 4'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' * * * * * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' junior novelization *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' * * *Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' * *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' * * * * * *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' * *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' * * * * * * * * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' * *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' * *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' }} Источники * *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' * * * * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * * * *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' * *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Dash Rendar|link=soteKdash.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Dash Rendar's Outrider|link=soteKoutrider.asp}} *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * * * *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * * * * *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' * * * *''Hero's Guide'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Beginner Game * * * * * *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' * * * *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' * * * * * * * * }} Внешние ссылки * См. также *Жаргон контрабандистов Категория:Преступники Категория:Контрабандисты